digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcus Damon
|digivice=Orange and white Data Link Digivice with green screen and black ring Black and orange Digivice Burst with green screen |age=15, 19 (Epilogue) |gender=Male |relatives=Spencer Damon (Father) Sarah Damon (Mother) Kristy Damon (Younger Sister) |nationality=Japanese |occupation=Student DATS Officer General (Super Digica Taisen) Digital World Enforcer (Epilogue) }} |Daimon Masaru}} is a fictional character in the Digimon Data Squad series. His name, Masaru, means Victory in Japanese. He is the first human lead of any Digimon serial, excluding C'mon Digimon, that doesn't wear goggles. Marcus is also the first human protagonist to physically hurt Digimon on a regular basis. Appearance Description Marcus' birthday is April 2 , the same day Digimon Savers started in Japan. In the Japanese version, when referring to himself, Masaru adds -sama onto his name, equivalent to calling himself "Lord Masaru" or "the great Masaru". Marcus' Japanese name is probably also an intended pun as it could be read Daimondai, which means "big problem", appropriate for his hot-headedness and tendency to act before thinking. It should be noted of Marcus's importance to the team: he is often the one to finish a major opponent. Some examples are when he smashed SaberLeomon's fang, blasting his DNA through Belphemon's chest, destroying Craniamon's shield and shattering Yggdrasill's true form. These are all performed from when he punches the opponent with immense strength. Marcus's DNA Charge seems to posess great potential: the most noticeable moment was in episode 45 when his revelation that his friends believed and trusted him to stop King Drasil/Spencer Damon, it created an aura that protected him from MirageGaogamon's Full Moon Blaster and Rosemon's Forbidden Temptation; instead of hurting him, it simply collided with the aura and propelled Marcus upwards (he had been falling at the time). Other appearances Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time Marcus appears alongside on the Old Clock Shop Man's boat alongside Tai Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Takato Matsuki, and Takuya Kanbara while punching his own fist. Marcus later reveals himself to Xros Heart alongside Tai, both of them appearing with their Agumons' respective Mega forms while helping give Tagiru Akashi the mind set to digivolve Arresterdramon into Superior Mode. While he and Tai leave without fully introducing themselves, Marcus expresses how impressed he is with the way Tagiru of Gumdramon fight. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Marcus appears alongside in 's story. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Marcus makes a cameo appearance in the "The Legendary Tamer" quest as a competitor in Exhibition 3 of the Legend Tournament. He and fight alongside and , who comment on Marcus acting before thinking. Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Marcus is a legendary General, where his Partner is . Trivia * Marcus's voice actor, Quinton Flynn, makes an allusion to his character Axel/Lea from the Kingdom Hearts series in the episode "The Crier Familly Reunion", when he says "I got it memorized, all right here", while pointing to his head. "Got it memorized?" is Axel/Lea's catchphrase. Notes and References Category:Tamers Category:Characters in Data Squad Category:Protagonists